Boy Foxes Don't Go Into Heat
by Lady Quotes
Summary: What happens when Naruto suddenly starts to notice when a certain someone is in heat.
1. Chapter 1

It was his sixteenth birthday and Naruto was walking home from his favorite Ramen Stand when his nose picked up a scent. It was absolutely delectable, it made drew him to it and made his groin tighten. He tried to ignore it, but the source was Hinata waiting on his doorstep for him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I... ah, I mean, Happy Birthday," she said nervously holding out a present for him.

His face lit up, "Really Hinata? A present for me? You're the best come in and I'll open it," he said forcing himself to ignore the smell that seemed to be emanating from her. He opened the door and let her inside, quickly throwing some clothes into his bedroom and shutting the door and sweeping some random scrolls and weapons into a random drawer out of sight. "Uh, I can make up some tea and ramen for you," he offered, unused to playing host but he had the idea that you had to feed guests.

Hinata just nodded taking a seat on the couch that he gestured to, while Naruto was busy in the kitchen. Hinata longed to tidy the place, it wasn't that bad, but it was obvious that the owner didn't clean all that often from the dust on the windows and unused bits of the room. It was just a minute or two before Naruto popped back into the room with a little tray with tea and ramen. "There, we can just give them a couple minutes to cook and we can eat, and in the meantime I can open your present," he said really excited for the present.

Hinata held it out to Naruto who gleefully took it and opened it up pulling the ribbon off and opening the box. Inside was a cake with orange icing saying Happy Birthday Naruto. "I, um, I baked it myself," Hinata admitted blushing.

"Wow, really Hinata? That's amazing, I've never had anyone cook anything for me before. You're the greatest," he exclaimed, giving her a quick hug which caused her scent to spike. Naruto backed away, grateful that he was sitting so his predicament wasn't apparent. "Uh, so, are you wearing a new perfume?" he asked.

Hinata made a confused face and tried to discretely smell herself. "Ah, no... I don't wear perfume..." she said confused, she couldn't smell anything.

"Oh... uh, sorry, you just smell really good," Naruto said not sure what was going on with himself. "Ah, maybe it's the cake, I'm sure it's delicious," he said with a big grin to change the conversation.

Hinata just smiled, "Um... perhaps the tea's ready, would you like me to pour?" she offered, and at Naruto's nod began pouring the tea for them. Naruto checked the instant ramen and set one in front of Hinata with chopsticks and then put one in front of himself.

"So, dig in," Naruto said doing so himself. Hinata followed suit, though a little more delicately. She smiled at Naruto involuntarily, some people did not appreciate Naruto's eating habits to say the least, but Hinata found them endearing, he threw himself into eating just as much as he threw himself into anything he ventured and she admired him for his spirit.

Naruto returned the smile, and thought _Gosh, she's even cute when she's eating, _as he watched her take little delicate bites, she could even eat ramen like a lady.

When they were done Naruto suggested they cut the cake and ran into the kitchen for plates and a knife. He held it out to Hinata, "Would you mind, I can be kind of messy with food and you'd do it so neatly," he said. Hinata blushed but took the knife and cut the cake, a little piece for herself and a big piece for Naruto. Naruto took one bite and declared it the best cake ever made. It did come out good, rich and moist, so it wasn't too far of a stretch for Naruto, but Hinata just blushed again and nodded her thanks.

Although Naruto was doing his very best to ignore it his erection was kind of getting well, painful. Hinata smelled REALLY good and he kept noticing all these little things about her that he hadn't seen before, like how you could see the rise and fall of her breasts even through her jacket, and he wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear so he could touch her face, and she had a little crumb of cake stuck to her bottom lip that he REALLY wanted to kiss away. He was beginning to think he was going crazy, and it was making him a little bit absentminded.

Hinata noticed that his attention seemed to be straying and she assumed it was away from herself. "Ah, I really should be going, I have to get home," she said making an excuse to leave, believing that Naruto wanted her to leave, when in reality he was trying to keep himself from dragging her to his bedroom.

"Oh, Hinata, that's too bad, um, maybe we could do this again? I could get the treats next time. There's a nice bakery and you could come over for tea and treats," he said, not really understanding why, just knowing that he wanted her to come back.

"Really?" Hinata blurted out, suprised. "Uh, I mean, sure," she said blushing, but excited that Naruto wanted to spend more time with her.

"Great, how about tomorrow, uh, you could come over in the evening, we could watch a movie or something?" he offered spontaniously.

Hinata's heart seemed to stop in her chest, that sounded suspiciously like a date, "Yes," she got out, before leaving and then bolting home to squeal in her pillow.

Naruto had an idiotic grin on his face. Then he looked down and frowned, he decided it would be a good idea to have a shower and "take care of himself" since it didn't seem to be going away.

When he was done his shower he came back out & looked around his apartment and frowned. He started picking things up and actually cleaned, he thought Hinata would like it neat and tidy, she just sort of gave off the vibe that she was a neat person. He was sure that her house would be much nicer than his. He was cleaning for about an hour when he heard someone at the door. He opened it up and Sakura was standing there. "Hey Naruto, a bunch of us are going to see a movie tomorrow night, did you want to come?" she asked.

"Sorry Sakura, I already have plans," he told her without remorse, "Maybe another time, sorry, but I have to get back to cleaning, I have company tomorrow," he said closing the door and returning to his work. Sakura blinked a few times in shock before turning to slowly walk away. By the time Naruto went to bed that night the house was spotless, it had never been that clean since it was built, he was also serious considering painting, but he didn't think the smell would go away before the next night so he put it off and finally fell exhausted into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning this chapter is very much a lemon do not read it if it's inappropriate for you to do so. i'll recap in the next chapter._

Tired from cleaning so hard Naruto fell to his bed, not even bothering to throw on his pajamas and fell asleep almost immediately. He was nice and cosy in his bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly flipped the intruder over pinning them to the mattress under him. He turned on the light shocked to see Hinata underneath him wearing only a very sheer teddy and smiling seductively. "I didn't give you the rest of your birthday present," she said leaning up and kissing him while he was still reeling in shock. Her toungue went immediately into his mouth and began stroking his.

Naruto snapped out of it and began kissing her back. He immediately became rock hard. Hinata could feel his erection pressed against her and she moaned rubbing herself against him causing him to groan. He broke the kiss, pulling back a little. "Hinata, are you sure? I mean this is..." Hinata cut him off pressing her finger to his mouth.

"I'm sure Naruto, I'm yours, only yours," she said and pulled him back down for another kiss. His hands needing somewhere to be began to move under the top to caress her breasts and he realized that she put everyone but Tsunade to shame. "God Hinata, why do you hide yourself?" he groaned, and then shook his head, "No, never mind, I don't need the competition," he said realizing every guy in town would probably line up if they realized what kind of body sweet shy Hinata was hiding under those baggy clothes.

She just smiled and sat up pulling the camisole off and throwing it somewhere in the room before pulling him down for another kiss. He kissed her and when they both needed air he began making a trail off kisses down the side of her cheek then down her neck and chest before making it to her breasts. He nuzzled in between them licking and playing before finally latching onto the nipple and sucking on it causing Hinata to moan his name.

After giving the other breast the same attention he began moving downward again pausing to swirl his toungue in her navel and pulling the underwear of the teddy off as she lifted her hips for him, silently giving him permission. He spread her legs wide and looked at her and then up at her face which was blushing but not pulling away and then he bent down and began to lick experimentally to gauge her reaction. She moaned and lifted her hips shoving herself into his face. He found her little clit and began to suck on it then carefully put a finger inside of her causing Hinata to gasp as she began to orgasm. "Oh god Naruto yes, more!" she exclaimed as he pushed his tongue inside her and lapped up the juices that tasted so good. God it smelled so good. He felt her body go stiff and then relax as she fell over the cliff and completely orgasmed and he crawled up beside her to kiss and she licked her own juices off him before pushing him over and moving down his body.

She paused and looked up at him, "It's only fair to return the favor," she said before taking him into her mouth.

And suddenly Naruto was sure he'd died and gone to Heaven and it just kept getting better when finally, he blurted out, "Ah, I'm gonna cum!" and Hinata just made an encouraging noise and came into her mouth...

And then woke up with sticky sheets and sweat all over his body. He sat up bolt right in bed and then groaned before tugging his sheets off the bed and throwing them in laundry basket before going to clean up in the shower. He remade the bed and with a sigh laid back down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto fell asleep again this time he found himself standing outside the Kyuubi's cage again with the two eyes staring at him out of the darkness.

"Well, it took you long enough kit... well, I suppose I shouldn't call you that anymore," the Kyuubi said from inside his cage.

"What are you talking about you stupid fox?" Naruto exclaimed annoyed that he had no idea why he was there.

"Don't you want to know why the vixen smells so... mmmm" the Kyuubi said in voice training off into delicious thoughts.

"What do you...? Wait, you mean Hinata?" Naruto asked finally starting to catch up.

"Of course the sweet little thing that's been trailing after you all this time," the Kyuubi said in agreement.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, worried.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. She's just in heat?" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto's head furrowed, "What are you talking about, she's human. Humans don't go in heat," he asked confused, "And why wouldn't I smell other girls like that?" he asked.

The Kyuubi shook his head at Naruto's naievte. "Silly man, human women do go into heat, they do it more often than my kind. You will get to enjoy it every month when she's most likely to conceive. Consider yourself lucky, my kind is only able to experience that kind of desire twice a year. And you won't notice the others," he said simply.

"Why not?" Naruto asked not getting it at all.

"Because she's your mate, you've already chosen," the Kyuubi explained as though it were obvious.

"Wait! What? But we haven't! I mean, what if she doesn't want to. She doesn't even like me like that! She'd never consider dating someone like me, much less doing that!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about you idiot! When you find your mate, you must prove to her that you're the best possible mate for her. You get her the best food, make her the best shelter and take care of her and then she'll pick you," the Kyuubi said sensibly.

"No, for humans you have to care about each other, you can't just buy affection," Naruto argued.

"Wouldn't you like it if someone tried to please you?" the Kyuubi countered.

"You may have a point," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Good, now go to sleep and pursue your mate," the Kyuubi said fading away as Naruto fell into a true sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, there were some points made and questions sent so I'll have a little explanation for you. First off, in real life, although some foxes do mate for life, some do not. For the purposes of this story fox demons will mate for life. Now girls do go into heat. I'm not talking about that time of the month ladies, it's actually the opposite. There are two or three days a month that we are most fertile and most likely to get pregnant. Although we are not as obvious as some animals it is quite common for women to have more sexual urges during that time. For the sake of this story Hinata will also be giving off a scent when she is around Naruto, a pheremone if you will telling him that she is most fertile, that she is in essence in heat. It is subtle, regular humans don't notice obviously. Okay, thank you to everyone who reviewed it's awesome! And thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted the story. It's nice to know you're reading even when you're not talking. :D And on with the show._

Outside of Naruto's apartment Ino and Sakura were hiding. "This stupid," Ino whined in a whisper. "What do you care what Naruto's doing? Come on, let's go to the party, it's probably just Iruka-sensai or something," Ino said not wanting to miss the movie.

"No, it's not, Naruto was cleaning, there's no way he'd do that for one of the guys, he doesn't even clean up for me. Something is up with him and I want to know what it is!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, you're just paranoid, it's about time he cleaned up that sty he lives in... hey isn't that Hinata?" Ino said suprised to see Hinata walking up the steps to Naruto's apartment and then knocking softly on the door. Naruto opened the door and with an enthusistic smile bowed and let her in. Ino looked at Sakura, "Fine, you were right, forget the movie and the two practically ran to the window to try to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, inside, Naruto was leading Hinata to the couch which had a new blanket and new throw pillows. He hadn't even known a couch needed those, but he wanted to buy a few things this morning to spruce up the place for Hinata and the salesperson had insisted. They were of course bright orange, but at least they matched the new curtains he'd just put up that morning. _Sorry Sakura and Ino, have to do better than that._ The table was covered in food now. Naruto actually blushed when he heard Hinata's startled reaction, he was turning into such a pervert, everything she did made him think about that!

"Ah, sorry Hinata, I wasn't sure what you liked. I bought everything I remembered you liked and then pretty much everything the shop keep recommended... I might have gone a little over-board," he admitted with the classic-embarrassed pose, on hand behind his head with the nervous laugh. "Uh, let's sit down," he suggested trying not to breathe in to deeply since her scent was still well, distracting to say the least. Sitting would be good, his condition would be less evident sitting, thank god Hinata had trouble actually looking straight at him, he didn't really want to explain that just thinking about her made him hard. _Not real smooth Naruto, _he thought to himself shaking his head and sitting next to her.

"I, uh wasn't sure what to get you to drink either, so I kind of just got one of everything," he admitted pulling a little cooler out from under the coffee table.

"Oh... Naruto, you didn't have to go to all this trouble... I would have been happy with whatever you picked," Hinata said, doing her best not to stutter, though she was red from all the effort Naruto had put into this. She noticed the place had been cleaned and that he had new things since just yesterday, presumably for her, and part of her just wanted to bury her head in a pillow and scream from excitement, but she was controlling herself, she didn't want Naruto to think she was crazy.

"I, well, I just wanted to make sure you had everything you liked," he admitted, "I did go a little over the top, maybe next time I could make a list of things you like instead," he suggested.

_He wants a NEXT TIME! _Inner Hinata practically screamed wanting to get up and do a dance, but outer Hinata just smiled, blushed and nodded looking down.

"So, uh, what would you like to drink?" Naruto asked and Hinata picked a can out of the cooler to please Naruto. Naruto put the movie on that the clerk at the rental place had suggested, saying it was perfect for couples and sat down next to Hinata helping himself to a little of pretty much everything and getting Hinata to try it all so he could find out what she liked out of the mass of food. They talked and joked about the movie, it was a romantic comedy and Naruto found the plot hilarious. About halfway through the movie Naruto found his hand had somehow laced his fingers with Hinata, and although she was blushing quite red and staring intently at the TV she made no objection and made no move to withdraw her hand from his. Naruto was paying less and less attention to the movie and more and more attention to Hinata

Hinata was watching the movie, but everytime she glanced over at Naruto he seemed to be watching her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, she was sure she was going to faint any minute, but so far so good, even when he'd take her hand, although she had turned bright red she'd managed to hold on without hyperventilating and passing out.

Right at the most romantic part of the movie Naruto turned to Hinata, he was blushing a little and kind of nervous, "Um, Hinata... would you consider, that is maybe we could... I mean, um would you..." and Naruto was interrupted by a crash coming from his bedroom. He swore under his breath and tore himself away from Hinata's hopeful gaze, "I'll check it out, just hold that thought," he said getting up and trying to hide his erection from Hinata. She did notice but thought she must be mistaken _Naruto wouldn't feel like THAT just from looking at me and holding my hand_, she thought, though she kind of wished it were otherwise.

She looked after him longingly, when he thought she wasn't looking he tucked his erection aside, it was uncomfortable but at least it was less noticable. He pulled out a kunai and stealthily walked up to his bedroom door flinging it open ready to attack when instead he saw Ino and Sakura tangled together underneath his bedroom window. They hadn't been able to get anything from outside so they'd tried to sneak into the bedroom, but they wouldn't wait for one of them to go first and ended up fighting on the window ledge causing them to fall in a tangle on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Naruto yelled at them, furious they'd interrupted.

"We were just trying to find out what was going on!" Sakura managed to get up and yell back, taking refuge from the guilt in anger.

"By breaking into my house and spying on us!" he exclaimed.

"So, are you dating or what?" Ino asked, unable to resist.

"Well, I'd know by now but two idiot decided to get in a fight in my bedroom and interrupt. Get out!" he said exasperated pointing toward the door.

The two girls hung their heads and walked dejectedly out his door, "I am sorry," Sakura said as she left.

Naruto banged the door shut turing back to Hinata. "I am so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with them, they must be curious about you, they never care what's going on with me," he said with a sigh walking back to Hinata. He felt like the mood was completely ruined.

Hinata was looking down pointing her two fingers together nervously. "Ano, um, Naruto, did you mean what you said to Sakura & Ino?" she asked him, blushing unable to look him in the eye.

"About what? Being mad at them for spying on us, of course," he said calming down, "I am so sorry Hinata, I really don't know what's gotten into them, but I'll make sure they don't spy on you anymore," he assured her.

"Ah, no... I meant that were asking me to... you know... date you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well... yeah, I mean, they totally ruined the mood, but... would you be my girlfriend?" he asked and quickly added, "I mean, I know I'm not good enough for you, but I'll be Hokage and it'll be differnt then. And I'll do whatever I have to to make myself better for you, I really like you... you're all I think about, I mean, I think about you alot," he qualified not wanting to come off as creepy, "so, I mean, even if you're not sure if you wanted to be my girlfriend now, even if we could just date for a while so you could get to know me or something..." he said until Hinata finally interrupted.

"Yes," she said flinging herself into his arms, bright red but so happy, "Yes to everything!" she exclaimed, hiding her face in his jacket.

Naruto put his arms around her pulling her close breathing in her scent his eyes closing as he forced control on himself. "That means you're my girlfriend, right?" he checked.

She just nodded, amazed she wasn't passing out.

"So... would it be okay if I kissed you then?" he asked tentatively, expecting to get his face slapped.

He felt a little shiver pass through Hinata and then to his suprise her face pulled away from his jacket, she was still looking down but she slowly nodded, nervously licking her bottom lip.


End file.
